


Stiles and The One Person Who Got Him

by Batgirl7878



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirl7878/pseuds/Batgirl7878
Summary: All throughout school Stiles knew he was smart. When in partners or groups he would try and contribute to the project, although when he did all the responses would be either completely ignoring him or simply telling him he was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :) I've never actually watched teen wolf.. but thanks to Tumblr, It has introduced me to Sterek <3 Feel free to tell me if I spelt anything wrong or my grammar is wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Stiles walked into class only to be greeted with a view of the desks in groups. He immediately knew what was about to happen, he was used to the results of group work. Throughout his high school experience it has always been the same, he suggest something only to be shot down and then when someone else or the teacher says it the group would write it down like Stiles had never even spoken up.

"Hey man!" Said an unmistakable voice from behind him

"Oh, hey what’s up Scott" Stiles loved Scott but even he didn't fully understand how it felt to be contently ignored and to have his ideas disregarded.

"OH! The desks are in groups you know what this means" Scott had begun to nudge him lightly as more people streamed into the class before the bell went. "Partner work!!" Scott had the biggest smile seemingly not noticing his best friend’s internal dilemma.

"Yeah, I noticed and If yo-" Stiles mumbled but stopped when he noticed Scott hadn't heard a word he said busy looking at Allison come, the conversation became non-existent. Stiles could already tell that this class is just going to end terribly.

* * *

 

Stiles was walking home since his jeep was stuck at the auto repairs, when an unmistakable Camaro pulled up to the curb beside Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, thought you were going to call so I could pick you up?" Derek asked right has he rolled down the window and motioning for Stiles to hop in.

"Yeah I know, but it was just one of those days." Stiles said as he slid into the passenger side. He leaned towards Derek to give him a kiss and laced their fingers together, their hands fell between the two seats. Stiles was instantly feeling better just being with his boyfriend, He licked his lips before speaking again while noticing Derek follow the movement with his eyes.

"I thought that if I walked to your place I could clear my head" 

"You could walk but I can think of better ways to clear your head" a smirk was forming onto Derek face and Stiles couldn't stop the smile that was spread across his face even if he had wanted to. Derek leaned over to give him another kiss before turning back to the road and driving towards his loft. Stiles gave a squeeze to their conjoined hands before turning to face the window and letting a comfortable silence fall between the two. Even though Stiles was the more talkative one and their relationship had just happened, first with cuddling than leading to many kisses and then to a very hot make out session, the comfortable silence was not new but definitely nice.

* * *

 

 

When they got to the loft Stiles immediately dropped himself onto the couch face down. He could hear Derek's footsteps freeze for a minute before walking into the kitchen, there was a bunch of noises of utensils jumbling and the fridge door open and close. After a couple of minutes Derek had returned to the couch pulling Stiles up, sliding onto the couch and then put stiles head back down onto his lap.

"That bad baby? I haven't seen you like this since you had failed that test last month." Stiles knew what test he was referring to, it was the first test that he had failed. He was with Derek the night before and Stiles hadn't seen him that week since he left to visit another pack and make an alliance. He had missed him more than he thought and they had spent the entire night in bed together before passing out and then it had been the morning when they woke up again.

Stiles just mumbled as a response, not having the energy to lift his head. He felt Derek's hand rubbing up and down his back slowly. While stiles is usually the one who does the talking for them, days like this cuddling and reassuring until Derek wants to talk. When Stiles felt a cold pressure pressing onto his arm lightly, he glance up and could see a 2 pints of ice cream (Cookies and Cream his favorite and double chocolate Derek favorite)

"Ooh ice cream, this is why I love you" Stiles was already sitting up before he finished talking and sat onto Derek lap and reaching for the cookies and cream flavor. Immediately pushing a spoon full into his mouth with a loud moan. Derek's ears had become blood rushed with that sound.

"We had groups today" Stiles said after his mouth full was gone. Derek placed his ice cream on the coffee table and placed his hands back onto stiles hips. He rubbed circles into them, silently urging Stiles to continue talking. "I just... I know that I'm not the smartest"

Stiles knew that Derek knew what this was about. It was a topic that has been brought up a couple of times within their relationship. "But having everyone even your friends completely ignore my ideas really sucks. I'm an honor student, I've got the best marks in exception of Lydia. Yet when I talk and give ideas everyone basically calls me stupid."

Stiles shoved his face back into Derek's lap to stop himself from rambling even more and then his eyes became watery. Stiles couldn't bring himself to lift his head and then ignoring all the negative thoughts in his head, slowly feeling his eye lids drop he tucked himself more into Derek's lap and he felt Derek's hand massaging his scalp. The last thing he remembers is Derek slipping his other hand into the back of his shirt and slowly drawing "I love you" with his fingers.

Derek had leaned over to his chair to get a fluffy blanket and put it on Stiles before Stiles would be an unmovable force. Derek and Stiles having done this thousands of times merging together on the small couch, Stiles legs were between Derek's and Derek's arms were wrapped around Stiles. He could feel the warmth and the love of Derek's touch against him and the events of today were long forgotten until tomorrow.

Before Derek could get some sleep he could feel the weight of his family's ring in his pocket and he knew that their moment would come soon. Looking down at Stiles while his head laid into his chest, he couldn't imagine a time before knowing Stiles where he didn't look at him and knew that this was the man he would one day marry.

 


End file.
